Finding My Heart
by AnimeFreak1123
Summary: Mĕilì Yīnyuè is a transfer student from China, now attending Saotome Academy and being set in Class S, seeing as she was one of the students who got the highest grades. There she meets Jinguji Ren, who she takes an immediate disliking to. Will the male who has all females fawning over him be able to open her heart, or will she remain closed to him? Jinguji Ren x OC.
1. First Day

**WARNING: I do not own Uta no Prince Sama, or its characters! I do own Mĕilì though. Another fair warning; There might be spoilers for those of you who haven't finished the first season, so read at your own discretion.**

* * *

**Saotome Academy.**

This is where our story begins, at the most prestigious music academy in Japan. It is where the young people attend, in hopes of becoming a great composer or idol to make it in the world. It is also at this school where a particular young lady has decided to start her life over…

Currently, she was walking through the halls, following her new teacher, Ryuya Hyuga, to her class.

'_It's interesting,'_ she thought with intrigue. _'How normal he looks in a suit compared to what he wears in the series "Prince of Fighting".'_

At that moment, they came up to the classroom; Ryuya opened the door, and allowed her to go in first.

She did so, and he followed saying, "Settle down everyone," – the students found their seats as he took his place at the podium – "I know we're only a week into the year, but we've received a new transfer student from China. Her name is Mĕilì Yīnyuè*. Because she has an exceptional talent in music she was able to take the entrance exam in China and received one of the highest grades of all the applicants."

Mĕilì stood at five feet seven and a half inches tall with long white silver blue hair that ended at her waist. Her bangs were parted on the left side of her face, almost covering her light greenish blue colored eyes, and there was a little strand of hair sticking up at the top of her head in the parting. She had an indifferent look on her face, and her slightly frowning lips were lightly covered with a pink tinged lip gloss.

She was currently wearing a black tank top under a white formal shirt which was only buttoned in the middle. Over that she wore the female's uniform suit jacket, which was dark blue and pinstriped, with the Class S patch on the left breast. She was also wearing a yellow, orange, and black tartan skirt with dark blue, almost black suspenders hanging at her hips. For footwear, she had blood red knee high boots with one inch teal heels on over dark grey tights. Around her neck she had a dark blue choker with a golden crescent moon hanging off of it and on some of her fingers were various rings.

"I thank you for welcoming me so warmly." She said with a small smile in perfect Japanese despite the fact that she was Chinese. "And I look forward to spending the rest of the year with you all, as I become the best composer and idol I can be."

As she looked around the room to each of her classmates, one person in particular stood out. He wore his uniform neatly, with his tie and formal shirt on properly, and the suit jacket buttoned up. He had slightly messy short dark blue hair with a lock of his bangs reaching down to his nose. And he was staring right at her with narrowed dark blue eyes.

'_Well, I don't know why you're here, HAYATO,'_ she thought with a slight smirk his way. _'But I can tell this year is definitely going to be interesting…'_

"Yīnyuè-san, your seat is back there, next to the window." Ryuya stated, referring to the only empty seat in the room. "As for your first assignment that we started last week, it is to create a song with a partner. Lucky for you, there is someone who is available. Jinguji Ren will be your partner, and I recommend that you start the project as soon as possible."

He then started to teach after Mĕilì had made her way to the desk, and towards the end of class she was asked to play the piano for a demonstration. She obliged, and played one of the most beautiful pieces she had composed from memory. Once she was done, class was over and the male known as Jinguji Ren had made his way over to her.

He stood at five feet inches taller than her, making him six feet tall, with orange hair that went to his neck and started out light at the top and become darker towards the ends. His bangs were parted on the left, with the left side bushed behind his ear, and the right side almost covering the that side of his face. He had relaxed, cool light blue colored eyes and the way he wore his clothing gave him the flirty appearance.

He was wearing his white shirt open with the first two buttons undone, to show off his chest, and he had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Over that, he wore an unbuttoned vest with the Class S patch on the left side, and tied very loosely around his neck was a red tie. He also wore brown slacks with a white belt around his waist and dark brown loafers. On his right wrist, he wore two silver bangles, and on his left was a black band with a gold accent on it. She could also see a black earring on his exposed left ear.

"Hey there Princess," he greeted with a playful smirk. "That was some beautiful playing. Did you compose it yourself?"

Immediately Mĕilì took a disliking to Ren, because she didn't particularly like flirty men and that's what he was doing right now; flirting with her.

"Yes, I composed it." She said as politely as she could. "Thank you."

Ren was about to continue with a flirty remark, but at that moment she heard a serious male's voice ask from behind her, "May I speak with you in private, Yīnyuè-san?"

She looked, saw that it was the dark blue haired male and stood up suddenly saying, "Yes, let's go." She grabbed her stuff and then followed him out into the hallway.

Ren, being a little suspicious, decided to shadow them from a distance to find out what they were up to. Once he found them, though, he saw the two already locked in a fierce conversation.

"Look, I won't tell anyone," Mĕilì told the male Ren knew as Ichinose Tokiya. "Honestly, it doesn't matter to me why you're here. I'm just here to achieve my own goals."

"Let's keep it that way." Tokiya stated before stalking off.

Once he was gone, Ren walked up to her and said, "How rude of him to treat you so badly, Princess…"

"What are you doing here?" Mĕilì asked, on guard before she realized that he probably wanted to know about their assignment. "Never mind. Don't worry about the project. I'll give you a few songs and you can choose from one of them. I probably won't give you any until tomorrow afternoon, because I still have to unpack my stuff."

Ren was a little confused for a moment, but then agreed and with that, she stalked off to find her dorm room…

'_Hey, I've got a room to myself?'_ Mĕilì thought to herself with surprise when she found her name was the only one on the nameplate._ 'That's okay, I guess. Though I'm assuming that this was the only room left…'_

She was about to go in and relax, and possibly unpack a little, when she heard some whisperings to her left.

"Wow, she's beautiful!" she heard a hushed exclamation.

"She probably came here to study to become an idol." Another hushed voice sounded. "Actually, she looks like…"

Before she could finish, Mĕilì turned to the source of the hushed voices to see two younger girls standing at their door right next to hers. They looked like they were both sixteen, and looking at their school patches on their jackets, she could see that they were both in Class A.

The female who spoke first stood at five feet, two and a half inches, with short reddish orange hair that was in a sort of a bob with bangs over her forehead. She also had golden green colored eyes, and wore the dress version of the uniform, with a white shirt under the tartan dress. Tied around her neck was a red bow, and she wore the female suit jacket over it all. She also wore dark grey tights with red buckle shoes with a one inch heel.

The other female stood at one and a half inches taller than the first, with long wavy dark pinkish red hair that had a small lock braided on the left and pinkish purple colored eyes. She wore pretty much what Mĕilì was wearing, except for the black undershirt and jewelry. Instead, she wore the bow and a golden sash around her waist. She also wore yellow knee high socks under greyish black tie up boots that were the same height.

Putting on her best smile, Mĕilì walked over to them and introduced herself, "Hello, I just transferred here from China. My name is Mĕilì Yīnyuè. Nice to meet you…" She paused so she could learn their names.

"Oh! My name is Nanami Haruka." The orange haired female stated, returning the smile.

"And I'm Shibuya Tomochika!" the other female added cheerfully. "I kind of knew it was you, Mĕilì-chan. You're a pretty popular musician after all."

"You are?!" Nanami exclaimed with surprise.

"Of course she is!" Tomochika answered. "She's even worked on a couple of songs with HAYATO."

"Wow! That's amazing!" Nanami exclaimed once more with awe.

"Well, it's not that amazing…" Mĕilì said, blushing. "After all, I came back to redeem myself and get back on my feet…"

"Really?" Nanami asked, now concerned.

"Yeah, she fell in popularity and was dropped from her agency about a year ago because her songs were missing something and she was losing fans." Tomochika explained.

"Seems like you know me more than I know you." Mĕilì commented with a smirk.

"Well, an upcoming idol has got to know her competition!" the pink haired female replied with a wink.

They both giggled and Nanami spoke up saying, "We were about to get something to eat. Do you want to come along with us?"

Mĕilì thought for a minute, and her stomach spoke for her by gurgling loudly. She laughed nervously, and said, "I guess I probably should. I haven't really eaten since last night. Let me just put my things in my room and we can go."

She did so, and soon enough they were approaching the table Nanami and Tomochika usually sat at with trays of food. There were four males sitting there too, probably friends of the females.

The male who had greeted them as they came to the table with baked cookies looked to be six feet two inches tall, with wavy blond hair with a lock sticking up and oval bespectacled green colored eyes. He was wearing a white formal shirt with the red tie around his neck under a darkish blue vest. Over all this he was wearing the suit jacket with the Class A patch. He also wore brown slacks held at the waist with a green, black, and white striped belt with the seal buckle and brown loafers.

There was also another cheerful male sitting at the table, who stood at five feet, nine inches with bright red hair and matching eyes. His wore his uniform the same as the first male, except for the vest and the belt. His jacket was open and his tie was a little loose. He was also from Class A.

The third male Mĕilì noticed was from her class. He stood at five feet three inches with blond hair that was parted on the right and the bangs kept out of his face with red bobby pins. He had blue colored eyes, his ears were pierced, and his nails were painted black. He wore a white formal shirt under a grey shirt with the red tie under a greyish cream V-neck hoodie with the sleeves rolled up and the Class S patch on it. He was also wearing greyish blue pants under black boots, and wore various punk style bracelets. On his head was a blue fedora with a red rimmed blue ribbon around it, and the school seal over it.

The last male took Mĕilì way back, whenever she visited Japan when she was little. He was five feet eleven inches tall, with straight dark blue hair, the bangs reaching his eyes, which were purple. Under the right one was a small beauty mark, barely noticeable. He wore a white formal shirt with the red tie around his neck under a dark blue sweater with white and light blue diamonds running down the sides. He was also wearing brown slacks with brown loafers.

"Everyone, this is Mĕilì Yīnyuè. She transferred here from China." Nanami introduced her as she stood there. "Mĕilì-chan, this is Shinomiya Natsuki," – the wavy blonde smiled a bright smile in response – "Ittoki Otoya," – the red head greeted her cheerfully – "Kurusu Syo," – the other blonde mentioned that they were in class together and greeted her formally – "And…"

"Masato-kun." Mĕilì interjected with a little smile.

The others looked on with surprise, and Otoya asked, "Do you know each other?"

"Yes, she is my distant cousin." Masato answered seriously as Mĕilì sat down at the table with them.

"Always the serious one…" Mĕilì stated as she shook her head with a smile. "So what did you all come to the Academy to study for?"

"We're all hoping to become idols, except for Nanami. She's an excellent composer." Otoya answered cheerfully. "What did you come to the Academy to study?"

"Well, I'm hoping to be an idol and a composer," Mĕilì answered calmly, earning a few surprised gasps. "So I can go back to China with my head held high."

"Is that even possible?!" Natsuki asked curiously.

"Principal Saotome made an exception for the Princess." A smooth voice said from behind Mĕilì. "After all, she was famous in China."

"Jinguji-san!" Nanami stated with surprise at seeing the orange haired male.

"You asked the principal about me?! That was supposed to be kept secret!" Mĕilì exclaimed with embarrassment, blushing with anger.

"Well you wouldn't have told me if I asked, Princess." Ren said, coming within inches of her face.

"Because it's my business. And why do you call me that?"

"I have nicknames for all the beautiful women I meet."

"Tch. How corny…"

The others only watched with dumbfound silence – except for Masato – as the two continued to banter for the rest of the meal…

* * *

***Mĕilì Yīnyuè simply means beautiful music in Chinese**

**Okay, just to let you know, there might only be about four or five chapters, so it'll be a little short. I apologize in advance for the shortness, but some of the best stories are short. Anyway, if you do like the story, and would like to see more of Mĕilì and Ren, then I'll think of something once this fanfic is done.**

**Anyway, reviews and faves are welcomed, and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. I might not be able to submit new chapters all that often, because I want this to be the best that it can be, and I'm finishing another fanfic, so hold tight.**

**Also, one last note. If you would like to see what Mĕilì looks like, you can go to my deviant art profile on my profile here and click on my gallery, and you can see some pics of her in the main folder.**


	2. Trying Trust

**Before we move on with the story, there has been some controversy about Mĕilì's name after the first chapter was posted. First of all, I didn't know that a Chinese last name was only one character. I just wanted the name to tie in with her personality and what she loves to do. Secondly, I just looked up the name in a translator and that's what it came up with. Other than that, thanks for the positive reviews, and the insight, but I'm not going to change her name. Thank you, now on to the chapter!**

* * *

The next few days went on without much incident. Normal days of learning music in the classes and spending time with friends passed them by. Mĕilì had even done what she said she'd do, and gave Ren a few CDs and the sheet music of the songs she had composed for their project. The only problem was, even though she did her half of the work, Ren was slacking off and skipping classes every day. So their project remained unfinished, and Ryuya was getting testy about it…

"Yīnyuè-san, where is your finished assignment?" he asked one day as the other students left after class was over.

"I composed a few songs for Ren to choose from and write the lyrics to," Mĕilì replied, a little annoyed as she crossed her arms. "But he hasn't done anything, and as you can see from the past few days, he's been playing hooky lately."

"Well see to it that you find him and tell him," Ryuya stated strictly. "Or you'll both be expelled"

"Yes sir." Mĕilì agreed before leaving.

As soon as she entered the hallway, the manhunt was on. She stomped down the hall, dividing groups of students with her imposing aura as she thought, _'Jinguji Ren, you are in for a world of hurt…'_

Left and right students were scattered in fear and shock, but that didn't bother Mĕilì one bit as she continued her search outside in the courtyard. That's where she saw him across the way, and flirting with a group of female students no less!

"Jinguji Ren!" she shouted with anger, catching his attention along with his female friends. "Where is your half of the assignment?!"

As Mĕilì stomped across the courtyard to talk to him face to face, Ren said his goodbyes and started to flee. Mĕilì increased her pace, and he did too, as she shouted after him, "Hey! Come back here and answer my question!" But when she got to the other side, Ren was already out of sight.

Angry, annoyed, and in need to vent it out, Mĕilì turned to the nearest pillar support and kicked it as hard as she could. This in turn cost her a stubbed toe because of the force she used, and she bent down in pain, holding onto it.

"You're going to pay for this dearly, Jinguji…" she mumbled with a tear in her eye, just as a shadow crossed into her sight.

She looked up and saw Nanami with a concerned expression on her face. "Are you okay, Mĕilì-chan?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." The silver haired female answered as she stood up and dusted herself off. "It's just Ren…"

"Jinguji-san?" Nanami questioned further with surprise. "What happened?"

"He's actually my partner for a project that's past due," Mĕilì replied. "And he hasn't gotten his half of the work for our assignment done yet."

"Oh no!" the orange haired female exclaimed with worry. "That sounds awful!"

"I don't think it's that bad. All I have to do is hunt him down so he could get it done." Mĕilì stated in response. "It shouldn't be that hard. I'll see you later."

Nanami smiled, but was still a little concerned for Mĕilì as she watched her stalk off in pursuit of her slacker of a partner.

For a couple of days it was like this, as Ren avoided her. That is, until one sunny day when Mĕilì was sitting on a bench outside, writing a new composition with her reading glasses on. She was so engrossed in her writing that she almost didn't notice the bench creaking beside her from a certain Jinguji Ren sitting there.

"You know, after what happened the other day, I wouldn't want to be sitting there right now…" Mĕilì stated as she brought her work to her chest and glared at said orange haired male.

"Well I saw you sitting here all alone on such a nice day and wanted to keep you company," he said in reply before leaning a little closer to her with curiosity. "And I also wanted to see what you have there, Princess."

"It's none of your business." Mĕilì said, closing herself off from him. "Besides, I already wrote some songs for you." – she paused – "By the way, have you finished the lyrics for our assignment?"

She thought he would answer, but he just ignored her question and said, "Oh ho! So you're writing a new song Princess?" – he flashed a smirk in her direction with interest – "Let's see it then."

"No." Mĕilì said, not budging.

"If you don't, I might take it from you…" Ren stated playfully.

Mĕilì let out an annoyed sigh as she thought if she continued to resist, he was going to continue to push her envelope. She brought the papers and note book away from her chest slowly and placed them into Ren's awaiting hands.

As he gazed at the sheet music, she explained, "I actually composed the music itself on the piano first, and I just finished writing the score when you came."

Ren was amazed at such talent, as he heard the music in his head when he read the score. There was something slightly familiar about it though, and something at the top of the front page caught his eye.

"This is…" he said with familiarity, gazing at the sheet music. Mĕilì noticed what he was looking at and explained.

"Oh, yes. It's primarily meant for a saxophone." She informed him, and couldn't stop as she continued. "The other night I heard the most beautiful saxophone playing, and I wrote this from what I heard. I also changed some of the notes and the timing a little to make it a little more upbeat…"

After she was done, she thought with surprise and embarrassment, _'Why did I tell him all that?! It's not like he really cares anyway. Not like that boy did…'_

Mĕilì then gazed at the male and was surprised at the expression on his face. What was it? Inspiration? Determination? It was hard to tell.

"May I use this for our project, Princess?" he suddenly asked out of the blue.

"What?! No!" Mĕilì answered with shock before taking the sheet music back. "This song is more personal. I wrote it for me, not you. Use one of the songs I gave you."

"Those other songs are appalling compared to this one." Ren explained, determined to have the one she just finished. "This song has something the others don't" – he held out an open hand – "Please, let me use it."

Mĕilì looked from his hand to his determined expression, and then to the song she had just finished composing. She gazed at it for a while, realizing indeed that it was better than the others she had given him.

She was upset though. She didn't want to share this song with anyone, much less Ren. She wanted this song to be hers, lyrics and all. But she knew that Ren would probably be willing to participate and do what she wanted if she let him use it.

"…Fine." Mĕilì said, slightly bummed, but snagged the music away when Ren reached out for them. "But you have to promise that you'll have the lyrics done as soon as possible."

"Very well, Princess." Ren stated with a smirk, after a moment of silence. "Anything for you."

She let a little smirk spread across her face in response, and gave him the sheet music along with the CD recording of the song, but not without reminding him again. In a way, she was entrusting him with her future, but what she didn't know was that he was going to let her down once more…

"I can't believe you Jinguji Ren!" Mĕilì shouted at him a week later, after she had grabbed his collar and dragged him into the nearest room for a private talk. "A week has gone by. A week! We'll both be expelled if you don't get it together and finish your half of the assignment!"

"What does it matter when I'm going to leave soon anyway?" Ren said in response stiffly.

Mĕilì was taken aback as she asked him, "If you were going to leave, then why did you enroll into the Academy in the first place?" He didn't answer, so she continued once she realized the answer. "You just came here to play around, have your fun, and then leave, didn't you?" she asked as he looked away, not answering. "If you enrolled just to do that, then why did you even attend when you could've just stayed in your mansion and played around there?"

When he didn't reply once more, she turned away from him and continued coldly, "Well, unlike you, I need to stay here. I've got a family to help support, and a brother on the way." – she opened the door to leave – "So if you don't finish your half of the assignment, I'll just find a way to submit my own song…"

She then left, and closed the door behind her.

The next day, she secretly tailed Ren from a distance, and saw that she hadn't even made a dent in him to make him change his mind about the assignment. Mĕilì saw as he walked around and flirted with various girls before going for Nanami, and then being warned by both Syo and Ryuya that he was going to be expelled if he didn't finish the assignment by sunset the next day.

"This is your last chance, Jinguji Ren…" she said half to herself just as their eyes met from across the courtyard before she turned and walked away.

That evening she heard the saxophone playing again, and when she opened her window to get some fresh air a little while later, she saw Nanami looking around in the bushes for something.

'_Wow, she must be determined to find what she's looking for if it's this late.'_ She thought with slight curiosity before shaking herself out of it. _'What am I doing? I need to be working on my song for tomorrow or I'll fail!'_ – she watched Nanami for a moment longer – _'Sorry Nanami-chan. I would like to help you, but my grade is more important right now…'_

….

"Well, it's not perfect…" Mĕilì stated half to herself the next day as she made her way to turn her song in. "But it just might be passable. Thank goodness Ryuya-san and Principal Saotome made an exception for me…"

She trailed off, and thought about Ren for a moment. Did he really want to give this all up, and just leave? And why did he really enroll, if he just came to mess around? Was he really serious about singing? She didn't think so…

At that moment, she realized she was feeling sorry for him, and thought with anger, _'Why am I pitying him now?! He deserves to be expelled after what he's done, doesn't he…?'_

She then stopped, and the speakers turned on. She thought it was the normal announcement, but it was none other than Jinguji Ren!

"Uh, can everyone hear me?" he asked, his voice being broadcast all over the Academy. "Little Lamb…Princess, can you hear me?"

"What is he doing?!" Mĕilì asked herself with shock, frozen in place. "Is he crazy?!"

"Ryuya-san and everyone else, please listen." He continued. "I just finished my song."

"You mean our song you slacker!" Mĕilì mumbled with annoyance.

"I'll release my slumbering feelings…" he continued slowly. "Until the very last phrase." – he paused – "It's ShowTime!"

The song started, and she could hear her music before he started to sing the lyrics he had written to the song.

"_**In the classroom, lit by the dancing sunset, you are the only one I'm looking at.  
Those eyes sparkling more than the stars, I'm knocked out by them!"**_

Just as soon as he started singing, Mĕilì was rushing to the recording booth, and when she got there, she saw Nanami, Ittoki, Syo, and Natsuki enjoying themselves and dancing to the upbeat music. Ren noticed she was there and winked at her as she smiled at everyone.

"_**That was the first time, ya know? If I had to name an example, it's like bitter chocolate.  
With its sweet nectar, this love's turning into a hazard!**_

**Always only taking a simple lesson time.  
But… what was really taken was forbidden love…**

**Release my soul! Cast off your fake heart!  
From within my chest, breakin' out! Ooh… It's so hot!  
These feelings have started to run, if they were changed by passion…  
I say this only for you, my last phrase of love!**

**I want to decide this already with one shot, the tips of these darts!  
Alright, you ready? Right in the center, an inflamed punishment!**

**"This won't end with just a kiss." But better words  
would be something like a rose thrown only for you.**

**Overflowing kindness, you're just like an angel.  
If… If only for me, then smile! Peace!**

**I want to hold you close! My dear, I absolutely won't let you go!  
In one fell swoop, everything's breakin' out! Ooh… It's hot!  
To the glittering sky, I'll sing because I want to convey these feelings.  
I live only for you! My love is not a lie!**

**Release my soul! Cast off your fake heart!  
From within my chest, breakin' out! Ooh… It's so hot!  
These feelings have started to run, if they were changed by passion…  
I say this only for you, my last phrase of love!**

**"To the ends of the earth, believe heart!""**

Once the song was over, Mĕilì walked over to Ren and said seriously with a slight frown, "Never. Do that. Again."

"Never again Princess…" Ren stated with a wink as he said her nickname.

"You were cutting it really close." She said, ignoring what he did. "But that was a very beautiful song. I'm almost glad that I let you use that music."

"I almost didn't finish it though," Ren said as Mĕilì shot him a confused expression. "I wrote the lyrics, but then I tore them up…"

"You what?!" Mĕilì exclaimed, but then calmed down, as she realized it was in the past.

"If it wasn't for the Little Lamb and her friends finding the pieces, I wouldn't have come to my senses and sung it." Ren explained before Nanami and the others stepped up.

"It was truly a beautiful song!" Nanami complemented. "I loved it!"

"Yeah, you seem like you'd make a pretty good team in the music writing." Ittoki commented with a smile.

"Yes, with you wanting to be an idol as well as a composer, Mĕilì-chan, you could sing songs together." Nanami said happily.

"Not with this slacker!" Mĕilì said as she playfully elbowed Ren.

"On the contrary, Princess," Ren stated in response with a smirk. "I'm seeing a perfect duet in our future…"

"Only in your dreams!" Mĕilì said kiddingly.

She thought that would be the end of it, and Ren wouldn't give her any more grief, but she was far from wrong….

* * *

**Ren's song, "Sekai no Hate Made Believe Heart" doesn't belong to me. It belongs to whoever wrote it. It is a truly beautiful song, along with the others in Uta no Prince Sama!**

**We're well on our way to the climax already! Sorry for all the time skips, but I'm not really good at the day to day life of school. I just kind of thought it would be a little better if I just only wrote the important parts. Anyway, enough of my gabbing! See you in the next chapter!**


	3. The Fall Before the Surprising Truth

After the fiasco at the beginning of the year with Mĕilì's and Ren's song, everything almost went back to normal. Ren decided that he wasn't leaving, and he started to attend his classes again. Although, he was still stealing his female admirers hearts with his charm, and he had his sights set on one female's heart in particular.

Since their success with the song, Ren hadn't let up on trying to win Mĕilì's heart and have her fall in love with him. In fact, he was flirting with her more than often, which made the other females a little miffed that she was getting a little more "Ren Time" than they were.

So all in all, it was a horrible year so far. She just hoped that it would only be better when the second semester came around.

**It wasn't.**

'_Everywhere I go, it's Ren, Ren, Ren!'_ Mĕilì thought with frustration and exhaustion as she walked to the Practice Room. _'Whether it's the guy himself or his fangirls, I can't escape to anywhere but here!'_

It was true. The Practice Room was the only place for some peace and quiet from the outside world. That's because it could only be lent out to students for a certain amount of time, through a signup sheet posted in the hallway by the door.

And it was Mĕilì's turn of course.

She usually came to the Practice Room to vent out and play the piano for a while to take her mind off of things, if she wasn't using it to write a new song. She walked across the large room – it was also used to practice dancing – to the glossy black grand piano that was sitting in the corner.

Mĕilì pulled the cover off of the keys and gently ran her hand across them affectionately before sitting down at the stool. She stretched her fingers, getting ready to play, and that's when she noticed the sheet music displayed on the music stand before her.

"Huh…? Someone must have left this here when their session was over." Mĕilì said aloud as she picked up the papers and looked for a name on them. "Oh, I know this handwriting. It's Masato-kun's. I'll just drop it by his room when I'm done."

She then carefully slipped the sheet music in her bag and turned to the black and white keys on the piano. There she let her feelings go, flowing effortlessly from one song into another. Some she knew from memory, others were completely new and thought up on the spot. It was all the same to her, as she let her feelings run through her fingertips and to the keys.

You would think that Mĕilì would get so lost in her playing that she wouldn't even know that an hour had passed, but she played her final note just as she heard a knock at the door. Without making a peep, she left the piano just like she found it, picked up her bag, and left, going off in the direction of the males' dorms.

Soon after asking where it was just once, Mĕilì found herself at the door of her cousin's room. She knocked, and less than a minute later, he opened the door, a little caught off guard that it was her.

Seeing as classes had ended for the day, Masato was already in comfortable clothes. This came in the form of a simple men's kimono, tied at his waist with a sash, which reflected what type of background he came from.

His half of the room reflected that too, as it had a raised floor with a tatami mat spread out on it. In the middle of the room, a few feet away from the hearth, was a low dark wood table with a cushion seat next to it, as if he had just been sitting there. He had other furniture that matched the table, including a tall chest of drawers, a small bookshelf – with a vase of flowers on it – and a TV stand – with a widescreen TV on it of course.

"What brings you here, Mĕilì-chan?" Masato asked curiously, pulling her away from her thoughts.

"Oh, I found this in the Practice Room." She answered as she pulled the sheet music out of her bag and showed it to him. "And I believe it's yours."

Masato examined it for a moment, and then received the sheet music with gratitude, as it was his. "Thank you," he said. "But you didn't have to come all this way just to give them to me."

"It's not a problem." Mĕilì said in response, waving it off. "Besides, if I didn't come, I wouldn't be able to see this interesting room." – she leaned in the doorway a little to look around – "It's like Eastern meets Western."

And she was right, because the other side of the room had checkered tile flooring and modern furniture. Right next to the door was a tall chest of drawers with a dart board hanging over it. Next to it was a widescreen TV on a low wood TV stand, with a red couch and a small circular silver coffee table, all standing on a dark purple rug. On the far side of that half of the room was a king size bed with purple covers and pillows. Against the wall next to it was an off white chest of drawers with an overhanging shelf. Standing on the chest of drawers was a cylindrical lamp.

"Such interesting décor. I like it." She continued with fascination as her face lit up with a small smile. "I wonder whose side of the room this is…"

"I'll give you a hint, Princess." A familiar voice stated from behind her. She turned around and there was Ren, leaning casually on the doorway, winking at her.

Seeing as it was the second semester, he traded in his winter uniform for a black polo shirt with the Class S badge on it and the buttons undone as it showed a little of his chest. He was also wearing a pair of green and dark green gingham patterned pants, and still had the same shoes, belt, bracelets, and earrings on.

As she turned, her smile instantly fell into a frown, and then she faced away from him, flustered. "I take back what I said," Mĕilì said stiffly, as she blushed a little. "I've seen better rooms than this…"

"Oh no Princess. I already heard what you said," Ren stated in reply. "You can't take it back."

"Oooh, Jinguji Ren," Mĕilì said with slight annoyance. "Why do you always have to be everywhere I go?"

"I just can't stay away from beautiful women, Princess." Ren replied honestly, referring to her. "And might I add that you look ravishing in that uniform."

Mĕilì was also wearing her variation of the spring uniform. She wore the same formal shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows over a teal tank top, and the same colored patterned skirt as the male's uniform pants. She wore the same choker, suspenders, and boots, with the addition of various bracelets and rings, and she wore dark grey knee high socks instead of tights.

"I bet you say that to all the girls." She said flatly.

"No, only you Princess." Ren stated smoothly. "Since classes have ended for the day, how about we hang out for a while?"

"No thanks. I think I'm going to turn in for the night." Mĕilì replied as she left the room. "See you tomorrow…"

She then walked down the hallway, Ren watching until she turned at the end.

"Why do you continue to annoy her so?" Masato asked from his place at the table as he read a book.

"Annoy?" Ren replied with his own question after he closed the door behind him. "I'm only trying to get her to like me."

"That'll never happen, at least not in the way you want." Masato said seriously. "You're not what she's looking for in a man."

Ren walked over to his bed and reclined back in it while asking, "What is she looking for then?"

"Mĕilì-chan is looking for someone who will devote himself to her wholly." Masato replied. "Not a man who will turn around and give his attention to another woman."

He was expecting a witty comeback from his roommate, but for the first time, Ren was silent as he stared at the ceiling. He couldn't explain it, but there was something in his heart yearning for Mĕilì. It might have been because she was the first female that didn't melt from his looks or charms, but somehow, he felt something more. Like a connection between the two of them. He wasn't completely sure that it was, but he had to find out, and he would get that chance pretty soon…

For the next couple days, Mĕilì kept her distance from Ren as best as she could, with the exception of the classes they attended together. He didn't actually seem to notice, as he was deep in his own thoughts. That is, except when he was charming the females.

Mĕilì finally thought she was totally off the hook, until that one fateful evening.

She had just changed into some comfortable clothes – a loose lavender shirt with a pair of grey sweat capris – and settled down to do some homework, when she heard the music again.

'_That saxophone…'_ she thought as she heard the notes resonate all over the academy. _'So beautiful and so clear…'_

Mĕilì paused and listened for a moment more, before she decided to find the person playing the music to thank them. She slipped on a pair of flats, left her room, and set off in search of the source of the saxophone playing.

When she did, she found herself on one of the roof-like balconies. There she stood in shock as she watched him play calmly, bathed in the evening sun.

"Ren?!" she exclaimed as he finished and pulled the mouthpiece away from her lips. "You…You're the one who's been playing up here?!"

Ren smirked as he unclipped the instrument from his neck and put it away in its special carrier. "Looks like you caught me red handed, Princess." He stated in reply, standing up and leaning against the wall.

"Well this is an interesting twist of fate." Mĕilì said with a chuckle and a smirk. "I never thought it would be you when I came here to show you my gratitude."

"Gratitude?" Ren asked curiously. "You were going to thank me?"

"Yes, but it's sort of funny how your playing was the inspiration for the music in our song." Mĕilì answered. "Actually, it's your song." – she shrugged – "I guess it's always been yours, no matter how much I wanted it to be mine…"

"That's not true." Ren commented. "When you wrote the song you put some of yourself in it. It has a piece of the both of us."

"Hmm." Mĕilì stated. "I guess you're right about that…"

They stood in silence and watched the sunset for a few more minutes before Ren spoke up. "So you were going to thank me, Princess?" he asked smoothly as he leaned in closer to her.

Mĕilì was a little hesitant, but she finally said, "Thank you. If I hadn't given you that sheet music to use, we both could've been expelled…" – she paused – "Happy that you got what you wanted?"

"Well, that's not what I had in mind…Possibly a kiss?" Ren commented, leaning in even closer and taking hold of her shoulders.

Mĕilì immediately went defensive as she exclaimed, "What?! Ren! No! I-!" as she pushed away from him a little too hard, cutting her off as she fell back over the side of the small wall around the roof. Ren rushed over and grabbed her wrist before she fell too far, and tried to pull her up, but he couldn't.

"Mĕilì, I can't pull you up with just one arm!" he said urgently as he lowered his other hand. "Give me your other hand so I can!"

She was unresponsive, as she almost looked limp with her face turned to the ground.

"You're slipping!" Ren continued. "Hurry and give me your other hand!"

"I…I can't…" Mĕilì said finally as she lifted her face to look up at Ren.

His eyes widened with shock, as he saw that she was afraid and crying.

"I can't Ren…" she continued. "I can't move."

"Yes you can!" he stated, trying to encourage her. "Please! At least try!"

"Can't you see Ren?! I-!" she started, but gasped as she slipped from Ren's gasp and started her decent to the ground.

"MĔILÌ NO!" Ren shouted, reaching out to catch her once more, but he was too late.

From that moment on, everything was moving slowly for Mĕilì as she continued to fall.

'_What? Ren…Why does his face look so familiar…?'_ she thought, seeming frozen in place. She hit the ground and then everything went black…

A few days later….

"You know it would have been good for you to come along too." Masato told Ren after he had come back from visiting Mĕilì in the hospital. "Haruka-san is even worried about your well-being." He gazed at his roommate, moping in his bed with his back turned to the door before going to sit at his table.

For a while, Ren didn't speak, as Masato settled down and started to do some homework. Finally he asked out of the blue, "How is she?"

"She's in a coma, with a concussion and a broken arm, though her back was torn to shreds." Masato explained before turning to face his roommate. "What happened up there anyway?"

"I…I pushed her to do something she didn't want to do, and she pushed me away and ended up falling off the side." Ren answered solemnly. "She fell and it's my entire fault…"

While Ren was going through his ordeal, Mĕilì was dealing with her own. In her memories, that is…

'_Where am I…?'_ she thought after she opened her eyes slowly and looked around.

She found herself in a large ballroom, complete with a few elaborate chandeliers and a small round stage in the middle with a harp sitting there for all to see. The room was filled with guests chatting inaudibly as they sipped delicately from their wine glasses.

'_Wait, I remember this place!'_ Mĕilì thought with realization. _'This is where my parents brought me once when I was younger, to play the harp. Where I met that boy…'_

At that moment, a couple of boys snuck past her, getting by the unsuspecting adults. They were both dressed in suits – one in dark blue, almost black, and the other in brown. The one with the dark blue suit had dark blue hair and the same colored eyes, and the other boy in the brown suit had orange hair and blue colored eyes.

'_There goes Masato-kun and the boy.'_ Mĕilì ascertained as she saw them leave. _'Which means…'_

Before she could finish her thought, a young Mĕilì was navigating through the adults as she followed the boys. She had shoulder length hair, and wore a deep blue knee length dress that was tied at the waist; with white knee high socks and deep blue buckle shoes. To top it all off, she had a deep blue bow tied in her hair.

As Mĕilì watched her younger self leave the room too, she started to leave as well, while she thought, _'I guess I've got to follow them and watch to find out why I'm here…'_

"_**Oh no! I lost them!" Mĕilì shouted out as she kicked a small stone off of the cliff she was standing at. She faced the trees, cupped her hands around her mouth, and called out, "Masato-kun! Masato-kun, where are you?!"**_

_**She waited for an answer for a few minutes as she shuffled her feet, and then decided to look for her cousin in the trees.**_

_**Before she left the cliff's edge, she felt someone tap her shoulder and say, "So you're the one who was following us."**_

_**Mĕilì was taken by surprise, as she swiveled around to see who it was. She lost her footing and ended up falling over the edge. She thought she would fall the ten of fifteen feet down, but she was caught by her wrist just in time.**_

_**Mĕilì gazed up and saw her savior, the orange haired boy, and said, "It's you!"**_

"_**Yeah, sorry about making you jump like that." The boy stated with a grin. "Let's get you up out of there, okay?"**_

_**He started to help her up, but the cliff had become too weak and started to crumble under their combined weight. They both plummeted down, but not before the boy took Mĕilì in his arms and twisted his body so he could be a cushion for her.**_

_**A loud shout of pain and a surprised gasp could be heard in the immediate area, as the two hit the ground. Mĕilì opened her eyes, and found the boy in quite a predicament, as his ankle was stuck under a small boulder. The boy was unconscious at the moment, but he was still cringing in pain.**_

"_**Hey! Are you okay?!" someone called out from the top of the cliff. Mĕilì looked up to see her cousin and he asked with surprise, "Mĕilì-chan?! What are you doing out here?!"**_

"_**Th-That's not important right now, Masato-kun!" Mĕilì answered quickly after coughing from the dust. "You need to go get some help quickly, because this boy is hurt!" – she paused and gazed at him, before returning – "I'll do what I can, but you need to hurry!"**_

"_**Al-Alright!" Masato agreed, before running off to find some help.**_

_**A few moments later, Mĕilì was kneeling at the boy's side as she thought **_**'Okay, first I think I should remove this boulder to take a look at the wound.'**_** She nodded with determination, before starting to remove the rock.**_

_**It took her a few tries, but she finally shoved it off his foot gently. She looked back at the wound, and gasped with horror, just as the boy was stirring.**_

"_**I'm so sorry!" she said tearfully as he opened his eyes. "It's all my fault. If I hadn't been standing at the edge…"**_

"_**Please don't blame yourself," the boy said with a smile. "It was a risk I was willing to take… to make sure you would be okay."**_

"_**But you don't even know me…" Mĕilì stated before the boy cringed in pain again.**_

_**She took that as a reminder that she needed to take care of the wound. Gently she checked his ankle to see if it was broken. When she was finished she said, "It doesn't seem broken, but it might be a sprain, and there's a lot of blood…"**_

_**At that moment, she pondered what she would need. She could use her ribbon to patch up the blood wound, but she didn't have a splint and she couldn't find one in the vicinity that she could use for his sprain.**_

'**Just this ribbon would have to do…'**_** she thought as she pulled the ribbon out of her hair. She then proceeded to wrap is wound, and as she tied the last knot, she heard the boy singing a song that was quite familiar to her. **_

"_**Hey, is that one of Renge's songs?" she asked with interest, as the boy nodded sheepishly. "Oh my gosh! She's my favorite idol! I wanna be just like her when I grow up! – she paused, blushing – "Sorry I can't help it sometimes. But she's soo beautiful!"**_

_**The boy smiled and said, "Join in if you know this one," as he started to sing once more.**_

_**Mĕilì joined in almost immediately, and their voices melded together perfectly as they sang their favorite songs. Soon the help came, and the boy was taken for some medical help after they were rescued, but not before Mĕilì asked for his name.**_

"_**It's Jinguji. Jinguji Ren." He answered, before he left…**_

"What?! I don't remember that part!" the older Mĕilì stated as the memory started to blur.

Until that moment, the boy's face was slightly blurred, but now she could see it as clear as day. It was indeed a younger Jinguji Ren, and Mĕilì had known him all this time…

* * *

**Got an extra-long chapter this time. I toyed with the idea of splitting it, but I decided against it, because I didn't want to really leave it at a bad cliffhanger (after Mĕilì's fall) and have you wait about a week for me to submit another chapter so you could see that she was okay. Anyway, just two more chapters until it's over!**


	4. See You Later, Princess

Days had turned into weeks and weeks to months, as the school year was coming to a close. Ren was still bothered about Mĕilì's accident, but he had turned in his application to be paired up with Nanami for the final test nonetheless. He acted like he was okay on the outside, but everyone was concerned for how he was truly feeling through all of this.

They were just as worried about Mĕilì, as it was so close to the end of the year and she still hadn't awakened from her coma. If she didn't wake up, she would fail the final test.

Regardless of that, everyone worked hard at it until the final day had come and it was the six males' debut as their new group named STARISH…

The group had just performed their first song, Maji Love 1000%, and gathered backstage with Nanami when Mĕilì walked up. Nanami was the first to see her and she exclaimed, "Mĕilì-chan!" with happiness as she hugged her friend.

The males turned and saw her too, relieved that she was awake and alright as they all gathered near her.

"When did you wake up, Mĕilì-chan?" Masato asked, concerned about his cousin.

"Just a few days ago, maybe three." Mĕilì answered with thought. "I just got released from the hospital about an hour ago, because they just wanted to do some last minute checkups to see if everything was in working order." – she paused – "That was an amazing concert by the way. I absolutely loved your guys' song! I'd have to say that it might have even been better than some of my best songs."

"Do you have a song prepared, Mĕi-chan?" Otoya asked lightly.

"Unfortunately, no." she replied sadly. "I made a deal with my parents before I transferred, but I broke it."

"Deal?" Syo questioned further with curiosity. "What deal?"

"I was…recently a famous harpist and singer, but I fell from fame. The agency I belonged to told me that they didn't need me anymore and dropped me as they said that I was missing something from my works." Mĕilì explained. "That's when I appealed to Principal Saotome, to attend this school so I could redeem myself. He agreed, but my parents had one condition; that I complete the school without missing one day."

Nanami and the others became a little upset, as she said, "Oh no! So because of your accident…"

"I failed." Mĕilì finished.

"What will you do now?" Masato asked.

"Well, I'm going to pack up my belongings tomorrow," Mĕilì answered. "And then I'll leave for China the day after."

"What?!" Nanami and the others exclaimed with shock.

"Why don't you just stay?" Ichinose asked, as they were all concerned about Mĕilì's relationship with Ren, and the fact that they should make up.

"I already got the ticket. It's non-refundable." Mĕilì clarified. "Besides, my little brother is coming soon, and my parents have been worried about me since my accident. I need to go back and help my family out." – she saw all their worried and upset faces – "Don't worry about me guys. Everything will be okay."

"Are you sure?" Nanami asked.

"Of course! I'll just have to start from square one." Mĕilì said with determination. "And since I know now what my music was missing, I'll have become big in China before you know it!" – she paused before turning to Ren – "Oh and Ren…Could we have a talk tomorrow? There's something I want to tell you…"

He didn't seem too concerned about her request, but he agreed nonetheless. Soon it was time for them to turn in for the night, as students would start leaving the next day…

"Jinguji it's already noon," Masato stated plainly, as he heard his roommate throw another dart at the dartboard. "Just go talk to Mĕilì-chan before it's too late."

Ren slid off of his bed to collect his darts as he said, "She might be busy packing."

"True." Masato agreed. "But if you keep putting it off, it'll be too late and she'll be gone before you know it. Who knows when she'll come back after that?"

Ren paused in front of his dartboard for a moment, gazing at the door. Masato was right, and he wanted to talk with her as much as she did with him. So he left his room and set off to search for Mĕilì's residence. He found it soon enough, and was about to knock at the slightly open door, when he heard voices from within.

"Aww, these stuffed animals are so cute!" he heard Nanami exclaim happily.

"Oh, my mom made those when I was little. They're my most cherished treasures." Mĕilì stated in response. "She should be making some for my little brother sometime soon."

"It must be exciting, getting a little brother." Tomochika commented. "I bet you can't wait to meet him!"

"Yeah, but that means I'll have to leave you guys…" Mĕilì said sadly. "Not to mention…"

"Jinguji-san?" Nanami finished with concern.

"What happened up there anyway?" Tomochika asked suddenly.

"T-Tomo-chan!"

"What? Don't you want to know what happened too?"

"W-Well…"

"It's okay." Mĕilì interjected calmly. "I'll tell you if you really want to know."

So she recounted the events that had happened that evening, and when she was done, Tomochika asked, "So he was trying to kiss you?!"

Mĕilì gazed at the both of her blushing friends and nodded, blushing a little as well. "I don't know why he wanted to though." She stated uncertainly.

"Are you blind?" Tomochika said. "It's obvious that he was acting differently towards you since the song you wrote." – she paused, uncertain about continuing but did it anyway – "And he's been upset and closed off about your accident."

"Really?" Mĕilì asked.

"We're considering that he might think that you might blame him for what happened…" Nanami stated hesitantly, thinking that was the reason of his change in attitude.

"What?! No!" Mĕilì exclaimed. "I don't blame Ren for anything! In fact…it's my entire fault. If I hadn't pushed away from him…"

"Please don't blame yourself Mĕilì-chan!" Nanami stated after Mĕilì had trailed off. "It was neither of your faults!"

Mĕilì was surprised at the orange haired girl's statement for a moment, and then she smiled calmly as she said, "You're right, Nanami-chan. I shouldn't blame anyone for this accident. It's in the past now."

"It won't totally be forgotten if you don't talk to Ren-kun." Tomochika commented.

"Didn't you ask to talk with him today?" Nanami questioned.

"Yes." Mĕilì answered. "Half the day has already gone by and he still hasn't shown up…"

At that moment, Ren was about to try knocking again, but he stopped, just as Mĕilì said, "Maybe he's busy packing too…At any rate, I need to finish packing before the sun sets!"

The other two agreed, and Ren backed away from the door, as he decided not to interrupt their packing and put off their discussion a little longer…

The next day, everyone was at the airport seeing Mĕilì off before her plane was due to arrive. That is, everyone except Ren.

"Where is Ren?" Mĕilì asked, as she noticed that the orange haired male was missing from the group.

"He didn't come with us." Otoya replied.

"I didn't even see him this morning." Masato added seriously.

"Great. He didn't even come to talk to me yesterday, and he doesn't even come to say goodbye to me today!" Mĕilì complained, annoyed as she crossed her arms. "I guess it really goes to show how much of a slacker he is."

"Maybe you should turn around right now to see if you're right." Tomochika told her with a smirk.

Mĕilì was confused for a minute before she finally turned around…and her face came into contact with a bunch of red roses. She backed up with surprise and said to the male waiting there, "Ren?! When did you get here?"

"Just now," he replied smoothly. "Did you think I would miss saying goodbye to you Princess?"

For a moment, Mĕilì looked like she was going to tear up and smile at his presence there, but instead she just got angry. "Jinguji Ren!" she shouted. "Why didn't you come talk to me yesterday?!"

"I had…other things to do." Ren replied, trying his best to avoid making eye contact with her.

"Other things that were more important than our talk?" Mĕilì asked, and continued when Ren didn't answer. "Nanami-chan, watch my things please."

"Eh?! Uh…Okay." She said; a little confused as Mĕilì grabbed Ren's arm.

"We're going to have our little talk now…" Mĕilì stated half to herself as she pulled Ren away from the group so they could speak alone.

"So what did you want to talk about Princess?" Ren asked after a minute of silence.

"It's about my accident…" she replied seriously. "I just want to tell you that I don't blame you at all for what happened. In fact I-."

"I know, Mĕilì." Ren said suddenly, as he cut her off. "I uh…heard you say it yesterday."

It took a little while for her to put two and two together, but when she did she said, "You were listening to our conversation?"

"Yes," Ren answered truthfully. "But I was coming to speak with you like you asked me to." – he paused – "I didn't mean to…"

For a minute Mĕilì looked like she was utterly furious with him, but she crossed her arms and sighed instead. "You know, I should be mad at you," she said before flashing a smile. "But you got off the hook this time, Jinguji Ren."

He smiled in response, and finally offered the bouquet of roses he had been holding for the past few minutes. Mĕilì accepted them graciously, and he said, "Only the best for you Princess."

At that moment, she looked at Ren with a concerned expression. "Ren, there's something else I wanted to tell you…"

He nodded, as he was willing to listen to what she had to say, and she was about to start when Nanami called out, "Mĕilì-chan, it's time!"

"Okay!" she said in response before turning back to Ren. She was about to continue, but he stopped her from doing so.

"You can tell me next time." He stated.

"There might not be a next time." She replied.

"You will come back, won't you?"

"I-I don't know…"

"Mĕi-chan!" Tomochika called this time. They both walked over to the others, and it was time to say goodbye. Hugs were given, contacts exchanged, and Nanami gave her a bag full of gifts and souvenirs for her and her family.

Finally Mĕilì faced Ren. "I guess this is goodbye." She said slowly.

"It is never 'goodbye' Princess," he stated in reply. "Just 'see you later'."

"I hate to say this but I'm going to miss you," Mĕilì continued with a smirk. "Even though you drove me crazy half the time."

"Oh I did, did I?" Ren asked with intrigue.

"Don't be getting a big head now." She said before facing Nanami. "Keep him in check for me Nanami-chan." – she nodded, and it was finally time for her to go – "Goodbye, everyone. I'll keep in touch and I'm expecting to see you up there shining with all the rest!"

"Same here Mei-chan!" Tomochika said with a wink.

Mĕilì smiled, gazing at each of her friends' faces before turning and starting to leave. That is, before Ren stopped her for a moment. She turned to him, and he placed his own gift in the bag saying, "Open that later when you get on the plane." – he then winked – "See you later, Princess…"

Mĕilì smiled a genuine smile this time, and then made her way onto the plane…

Later, when she sat down, she pulled out Ren's gift; a small black velvet box. She opened it, and saw a small blue diamond ring with a note inside. _'What is this?!'_ she thought with surprise at the ring. Mĕilì opened the note, and in it was written:

'_Promise that you'll come back to me, Princess Yīnyuè Mĕilì.'_

"I will, Jinguji Ren." Mĕilì mumbled with a smile as she slipped the ring on her right middle finger before gazing out the window with determination. "No matter what. It's a promise!"

* * *

**Just one chapter to go and I've got it mostly written! So I might be submitting it sometime this week or the next. I hope you're looking forward to the climax as much as I am!**


	5. Found My Heart

About eighteen months passed, as STARISH gained popularity and shot straight to the top, even gaining a new member and winning the UtaPri Award. They also stayed true to their word and kept in touch with Mĕilì through video chat and email. Through this she had gotten back on her feet and was now a popular idol in China as well as known in quite a few other countries. She had won a few awards herself, but she had yet to hold any concerts outside of China – they were broadcast on TV and on the internet instead.

"Hey guys!" Mĕilì greeted cheerfully as she appeared on the TV that was hooked to the video feed. "Long time no see!"

"It sure has been a long time!" Tomochika said in reply. She had always joined in on the video chats with the group, even though she was going solo. After all, she wanted to know how her friend was doing as well.

"Oh, hey. I know I'm late in saying this, but I saw your performance of Maji Love 2000%!" Mĕilì commented with excitement. "It totally got me pumped for what's coming!"

For a moment everyone was puzzled at what she said, as Otoya was the first to ask what she was talking about.

"What? You haven't heard yet?" Mĕilì asked before looking around the room she was in. She then moved a little closer to the screen, as if she was going to tell a secret. "Well I don't think I'm supposed to reveal this yet, but…" she continued in a slightly lower voice. "My producer and I just came from a meeting, and they were discussing the possibility of what they're calling Bilingual Concerts."

"Really?" Nanami asked as the others exchanged surprised looks.

"Sounds interesting." Ren commented with intrigue.

"It might be a good way to bring everyone closer together through the music we love." Cecil added contentedly.

Everyone else made some positive comments, but Ichinose wanted to know more first, as he asked, "What will the concerts encompass?"

"As far as I know, they're going to take two idols from two different countries and they allow them to perform a few of their songs." Mĕilì replied with uncertainty and thought. "They're still discussing the idea of it, so I'm not totally sure until it is decided. But I have a feeling that my agency might volunteer me for the first concert, as they were the ones who came up with the idea…"

"It must be exciting, possibly being the first to do this!" Nanami commented, before there was a knock at the door on Mĕilì's side of the chat.

"Is it time to go?" she asked as she looked off to the side. She turned back to the screen as she continued. "Sorry guys, I've got to go to an interview now." – she looked to Ren, pink tingeing her cheeks – "We still on for a private chat later Ren?"

"Of course Mĕilì." He stated in reply.

"See you later then." Mĕilì said before saying goodbye to everyone.

After she had gone, they all went to wondering what this concert would be like, and when it would be arranged. It turns out that it wasn't that long, because a few weeks later, STARISH and Nanami were called to see Shining Saotome…

"Um…you wanted to see us, Saotome-san?" Nanami asked uncertainly as she poked her head in the doorway.

"Yes. Come in, come in!" he answered dramatically, as the seven guys and Nanami did as he said.

The office was quite big, with two tall windows behind the only desk in the room. There was also a large painting of kanji on the wall behind the desk, with a cream curtain hanging up with it and stone animal heads posted on either side of it. There were also various pieces of furniture in the room, to make it homier. There was a coffee table, with two red couches facing it and all of them were placed on a rug. There were also a couple of cabinets in the room.

The man himself was tall, standing at six feet seven inches, and has dark brown hair and tanned skin. He was wearing his trademark sunglasses, with brown suit pants and a matching jacket. Under that he wore a white collar shirt with a dark blue vest and red polka dot tie.

"I've got some good news for you!" he continued, as the group and their composer listened intently. "Our sister agency over in China has come up with an interesting idea, and starting next month, a series of concerts will be held."

"What sort of concerts?" Ichinose asked after he had finished.

"They're calling them Bilingual Concerts!" Saotome answered dramatically, as they all shared shocked and excited looks. "They take two young artists from two different countries, and hold concerts for each, and then at the end the two sing a song together!"

"Who are the two artists then?" Nanami asked with curiosity.

"The agency in China has volunteered their very own idol to represent China. She is the very beautiful Angel, Miss Yīnyuè Mĕilì!" Saotome replied dramatically. "As for the other idol, they've asked me to choose. And I've selected…" – he paused, and then pointed to the person theatrically – "You! Jinguji Ren!"

Congratulations were said excitedly, as Ren remained cool, even though he was happy that he was paired with Mĕilì too. Saotome also gave his complements, but before they left, he informed them of some things.

"Miss Nanami, you will also be working on this project too, as Miss Mĕilì has requested that you work together on the score." He informed the orange haired composer. "And remember, you only have a month. I look forward a wonderful concert!"

The group then left, and as the days went by Nanami and Ren worked hard with Mĕilì on the song they were meant to sing at the end. Soon the day of the concert had come around, and all who were involved in it were pumped and ready.

Mĕilì couldn't wait to see everyone again, especially Ren. The two of them had formed an unbreakable friendship since she had left, though she still hadn't told him what she meant to tell him at the airport. But she would tell him tonight, after their concert. That, and she had a surprise to tell them all too, as the rest of STARISH, Nanami, and Tomochika were coming to support the pair from the audience.

First was an opening, with STARISH singing one of their very own songs, and then were the solo concerts, as Mĕilì and Ren each got the audience pumped with their songs. Then the time came for their duet, as the both of them took their places on opposite sides of the stage, wearing their special outfits that were made for the concert.

Ren was all duked out in royal princely clothing, with his hair in a half updo ponytail. He was wearing a white coat tail top, with golden orange accents, golden buttons going down his chest in two rows, and epaulettes on his shoulders with orange tassels hanging from them. The coat tail top was cinched at the waist with a red and gold belt, and he also wore slightly tight red pants, with two golden orange stripes running down the sides. On his feet was a pair of shiny black boots.

If Ren was dressed as a prince, then Mĕilì was his princess, dressed in a long flowing simple light teal halter gown that sparkled. The straps were clasped behind her neck with a silver hoop and it had a low back, as it showed her tattoo of a pair of angel wings spread out over her shoulder blades. There was also a slit in the front a little to the right side, and it went up to her knees. Her long hair was up in a bun, she wore silver drop earrings, and she had long white gloves on.

As soon as the applause and fanfare had ended, the music that Nanami and Mĕilì had arranged begun.

It was a slow song, perfect for the end of a concert, and it had Mĕilì's and Ren's hidden feelings and memories written into it. When it was time, Mĕilì took a silent deep breath and started with her part;

"'_**It is fate,' you said. 'That we were meant to be together'**_

_**After we had sung a duet so perfectly.**_

_**It was as if our voices melded and was really meant to be.**_

_**Who knew?**_

_**That you would be the one to find my heart.**_

_**That you were the one who erased all my doubts and fears,**_

_**And made me feel so much better?**_

_**Who knew?"**_

Ren was astonished at Mĕilì's improved voice. Sure he had heard her sing before in class and those occasional times where he would come across her singing. But never had he heard her sing her heart out like this. With her singing, he knew that her heart was truly in this, and continued with his portion of the song;

"_**It began, as soon as I set my eyes on you for the first time.**_

_**I wasn't sure, but as we worked together,**_

_**I began to feel our connection,**_

_**And I knew we were really meant to be.**_

_**Who knew?**_

_**That you would be the one among many?**_

_**That you would be different from the others,**_

_**And would draw me closer to you?**_

_**Who knew?"**_

During the musical insert, the two came closer together, meeting in the middle of the stage as they finished the song together…

"_**Now I know**_

_**That it is you who really always had my heart**_

_**From the very beginning.**_

_**That when you were gone from my life**_

_**I needed you most.**_

_**We were truly meant to be.**_

_**Now I know…**_

_**That you have found my heart…"**_

With that, the song had ended with a flourish, and after all of the applause, the two withdrew backstage.

"That was great!" Mĕilì said happily after she caught her breath. "I'm glad that it was you I was paired with."

"Me too, Princess." Ren stated with a smirk, before becoming serious as he brought her into a hug. "You have no idea how much I missed you…"

Mĕilì immediately went stiff as she stuttered, "R-Ren…I-."

"I know…that we met when we her younger," he continued. "I remembered as we wrote our song together." – he paused for a moment, as he brought her in a little closer – "I…also realized…that I love you Mĕilì…"

As soon as she heard what he had said, Mĕilì pulled away from his warm embrace and looked up at him, upset and blushing. Then she said, "R-Ren, I thought we agreed that we…"

"Just be friends?" he asked before placing his hands on her shoulders. "I don't think we can still be friends after what we just sang together, do you?"

Mĕilì thought for a moment, before she started to give her answer. But as soon as she did, their friends had come up to congratulate the pair.

"Mĕilì-chan, Jinguji-san, you were great!" Nanami exclaimed happily as they all complemented them on their performance. "The last song you performed together was wonderful!"

"Thanks, but it wouldn't have been wonderful without you!" Mĕilì replied with a smile. "I'm glad you all came tonight."

"Hey, anything to support our friends!" Otoya commented casually.

"It's also nice to meet you in person, Aijima Cecil." Mĕilì said to the tanned male with dark brown hair and light green colored eyes.

"It's nice to properly meet the young woman who has captured Jinguji Ren's affections." The male said in reply with a smile. Mĕilì blushed a little at his comment, as Tomochika suggested they celebrate the success of the concert at the Saotome Agency.

"So can you come, Mĕi-chan?" Tomochika asked, as the others looked to her expectantly.

"I would love to!" she answered.

"How much longer are you going to stay before you head back to China anyway?" Masato asked as they started to walk to the dressing rooms so the duo could change out of their outfits.

"Actually, I'll be staying for good now." Mĕilì replied happily.

"Really?!" Nanami said ecstatically. "That's great news!"

"Are your parents and the agency you belong to going to be okay with that?" Ichinose asked, concerned.

"Yup. I was transferred from the sister agency in China, so starting next week, I'll be working with you guys in the Saotome Agency." Mĕilì announced with a smile. "And my dad has been allocated here because of his job, so we'll all be living here together."

"That's great, Mĕi-chan!" Natsuki exclaimed.

"Now we have even more reason to celebrate!" Syo added.

The two idols then went to their dressing rooms, changed into the clothes they came in, and then the group left back to the agency to start the celebration.

A while after it started, Ren found Mĕilì chilling outside and getting some fresh air. He walked up to her, and as he stood beside her he said, "You still haven't replied to what I confessed to you, Mĕilì."

She was silent for a moment, thinking about what he said to her. "Ren…" she said, before continuing with aggravation. "I don't know…A lot of things have been going on, and I don't know what my feelings are because I feel so…all over the place."

"If you need your space to figure things out, I'll step away until you do." Ren said seriously. "But I have to tell you something first…"

He gazed at Mĕilì evenly as he continued, "From the moment I met you I knew you were different from the other female students. I didn't know it at first, but the way you resisted me only made me want you even more. I know it sounds selfish, but when I thought I lost you after you fell, I was just blaming myself. I never wanted to lose you again after that. But then you left, and when you did, you took my heart with you Mĕilì."

When he was done speaking, she was beet red and speechless. Never had she thought that he would change so much since they last really spoke with each other in person. Now she didn't know what to think.

"R-Ren…" Mĕilì stated, her face still tinged a deep red. "I didn't know you thought all that…"

"I want only you, Mĕilì," Ren said to her. "There is no other woman who can heal my aching heart except you."

With that statement Mĕilì's mind was cleared of uncertain feelings, and she knew how she felt about all this. After all, he had captured her heart all that time ago, just like their song had said. So Ren was right. They couldn't be friends anymore; not after what they had just written together and sung. Mĕilì now knew how she felt, and Ren had made it clear to her.

She loved him, just as much as he loved her.

"Ren…To be honest, at first you drove me up the wall with the way you flirted with me. In fact, I never really liked flirty men. I just wanted you to leave me alone at first." Mĕilì said, becoming more determined with each word she spoke. "Now, I don't ever want to leave that I've come back to you. I kept my promise, and I think you know what that means." – she looked into his eyes and smiled – "I want you to be my Prince, because I love you too Jinguji Ren."

Ren returned the smile, before inching closer to her for a kiss. She flinched when he was only centimeters away, and so did he. He pulled back before asking, "Are you uncomfortable with this Princess?"

Mĕilì blushed, realizing what she did and shook her head. "No, it's just…" she said hesitantly. "You caught me by surprise, that's all…"

"May I continue, then?" he asked after a short pause.

She nodded and relaxed into it, as the two shared their first kiss under the glow of the moon and the twinkling stars…

* * *

**A fitting end to a wonderful story. I had a different ending in mind, but a certain reviewer changed my mind at the last minute. With that, I think this is a better end than the one I had before. I will do some more Meili X Ren fanfics in the future, come Valentine's Day. I know it's a while away, but it'll be worth the wait I'm sure! **

**On another note, I did write the lyrics for the song in this chapter. It is my first song, so please be gentle with the comments about it. I know it might be corny, but I did my best with them!**

**Lastly, I just want to thank the people who created Uta no Prince Sama, and made such handsome, interesting, and cute characters. I also want to thank all of you, who enjoyed this story with me and left reviews, favorites, and alerts. So thank you!**

**See you in the next fanfic!**


End file.
